Stealing Romeo (3rd part of Romeo Trilogy)
by pororo90
Summary: Masa depan Sasuke kini sedang dipertaruhkan./ Hinata hamil anak Sasuke./ Sabaku Gaara yang bersedia menjadi ayah dan juga suaminya/ Lalu di mana Sasuke?/ AU, lemon?, Sasu-Hina/ THIS IS THE ENDING/ diedit dan dipublis lewat hp/RnR minna/COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_Tap-tap-tap._

_Drap-drap-drap.._

_Ckit._

_Drap-drap-drap._

_Tap-tap-tap._

Langkah kakiku tak dapat kubendung sendiri. Dia, '_the precious one_' tengah berada di rumah sakit. Mengabaikan larangan berlarian di koridor. Mengabaikan bahwa aku seperti orang kesetanan mencari keberadaan seseorang yang paling berharga untukku. Mengabaikan apa yang orang katakan tentangku. Biar saja orang mengoceh tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Yang kuharapkan sekarang hanyalah menemuinya. Menatapnya, memeluknya. Dan aku tak butuh yang lain.

_Ckit_.

Aku berhenti berlari, ketika retinaku menangkap surai merah itu. Seseorang yang tengah berdiri di luar pintu. Seseorang yang kubenci setengah mati.

_Tak-tak-tak._

_Pantofel_ku melangkah penuh percaya diri. Aku tahu, sudah saatnya mengambilnya kembali. Mengambil Hinata_ku_.

**.**

**STEALING ROMEO**

**(3rd part for the trilogy)**

**Story by: Pororo90**

**All chara's belong Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: AU/OOC/Typo/Gajeness **

Rated M

**DLDR!**

**Fragmen 1: Morning of Teror.**

**You've been warned!**

.

.

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku. Bahkan jarak dari San Diego ke rumah sakit di Suna. Aku baru tiba beberapa menit lalu. Mendarat tepat di helipad _rooftop _Rumah Sakit di mana Hinata di rawat. Lebih dari sebulan semenjak pesta topeng yang membuatku dan dia punya benang merah. Dan kini aku harus mengahadapi kenyataan yang paling indah di seumur hidupku. Hinata_ku _hamil. Dia akan memiliki _bagian _dari diriku. Aku dan dia tidak akan terpisahkan. **Bahkan jika Tuhan itu angkuh sekalipun**.

.

"Aku tidak mengijinkanmu masuk ke dalam, Uchiha!" si surai merah menghadangku.

"Tch! Memangnya siapa kau? Aku tidak butuh ijinmu untuk menemui dia!"

Aku hampir saja membuka handel pintu saat tangannya meraih kerahku, menariknya dan menghadiahkan pukulan yang terasa ngilu di sudut bibirku.

Buagh!

Bruk!

Aku tersungkur ke lantai. Justru aku menyeringai. _Aku sudah menang, Sabaku! Jadi apa yang harus kutakutkan?_

Jadi aku bangkit, dan menepuk celana dan jasku. Membersihkannya dari debu yang mungkin mampir. Sambil menyeringai khas Uchiha yang mungkin membuatnya dongkol. Persetan dengan semua itu. Lalu pura-pura tak terjadi apapun. _Sempurna!_

"Jangan pernah masuk ke dalam!" Ia memperingatkan aku, atau mungkin mengancam. Tapi aku tak perduli.

"Hinata _stress_. Kehadiranmu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan dia dan janinnya."

"Itu _anakku_!" geramku. Sampai kapan pemuda yang dungu itu mengerti bahwa kami punya posisi yang berbeda. Apakah aku harus meremukkan kepalanya, baru ia mengerti. Hinata. Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Menjadi. Milik. Siapapun!

Ia menarik napas, mencoba mengendalikan diri. Ia dokter yang baik, sayangnya ia berada di tempat yang salah dan bersama orang yang salah. Harusnya ia berjalan sendiri, tanpa harus menjadi bagian dari Hinata_ku_. Dan jadi malah menjadi dokter bajingan yang hendak mengambil yang telah lama menjadi milikku. Jadi aku melihatnya menatapku dengan tatapan yang paling kubenci sedunia. Tatapan kasihan. Cih! Memuakkan!

"Kita tidak pernah tahu sampai anak itu lahir." Ucapnya. "Dan aku takkan mengambil resiko kehilangan Hinata atau mungkin anakku untukmu. Kalaupun terbukti bukan. Kenyataan tetap sama. Hinata menikah denganku, dan aku tetap jadi ayahnya.." ia menerangkan kalimat itu seolah aku anak berusia tujuh tahun.

Sialan!

Badut ini sudah tak lucu lagi!

Aku ganti mencekal kerah jas putih Gaara, mengabaikan segala _image_ atau tetek bengek sialan itu. Persetan semuanya! "Kau tahu Sabaku. Anak itu, **anakku!**" tegasku.

Dia berdiri di sana dengan tatapan yang tak kalah dariku. Hatiku makin dongkol dibuatnya.

"_Who knows? I slept with her. Even I know you do." _Gaara berkata dengan tenang.

Sialan! Hatiku panas membayangkan ia juga bercinta dengan Hinata. Membayangkan Hinata menyebutkan namanya. Sial! Sial! Sialllll…!

Aku justru terkekeh. Sengaja memancing amarahnya. "Jelas itu anakku. Aku sudah sering melakuakannya dengan Hinata. Asal kau tahu saja."

"_It will be the last time you touch her, _Uchiha." Ia menatapku dingin.

Aku menggeram. Persetan di mana tempatku ini. "Dia milikku! Anak itu milikku. _You should be knows, that I'm took the virginity of hers. So I'm the first ones_—" ujarku bangga.

Gaara menetapku dengan nanar. Ada campuran terkejut, marah, kebencian dan juga, kasihan. Untuk yang terakhir itu aku benar-benar mengutuknya. Ia bukan temanku, jadi kenapa ia seolah-olah bersimpati terhadapku? Memuakkan!

"Mungkin kau yang pertama, atau bilangan yang bahkan tak dapat kuhitung. Berapa kali atau berapa banyak kau menidurinya. Tapi Uchiha, cam kan ini dalam kepalamu. Semua sudah berakhir. Kau dan dia memiliki kehidupan yang berbeda. Dia akan menjadi istriku, dan aku jadi yang terakhir. Bagiku, itu sudah cukup."

BUAGH!

Tanganku melayang begitu saja. Aku benci harus melanggar janjiku pada Hinata.

Gaara yang tampak siap dengan pukulanku justru tersenyum, dan berpegangan pada dinding. Lalu ia bangkit kembali. Menatapku penuh kekhawatiran seperti yang biasa almarhum Hiashi berikan.

"Lihatlah ke sana, " ia menunjuk ke arah pintu kaca yang membuatku bisa melihat ke dalam kamar rawat Hinata. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Hinata bersama dengan orang _sakit _sepertimu. Cari psikiatermu sendiri. Berhenti bergantung pada Hinata. Yang bisa kau lakukan hanya menghancurkan masa depannya!"

Aku memberikan tatapan menyakitkan padanya. Tapi ia justru mendecih. "Cih! Enyahlah kau. Kau hanya seorang psikopat gila yang teropsesi pada sahabat kecilnya sendiri."

Aku menyeringai, "Kau tidak tahu, betapa kuatnya perasaan kami. **Dia akan memilihku, Sabaku. Lagi dan lagi. Hingga kau menyadari. Bahkan takdir Tuhan-pun tidak bisa memisahkan aku.**"

"Berhentilah membual. Apa yang bisa kau tawarkan pada Hinata selain rasa sakit? Kau bahkan tidak bisa memberikan ketenangan yang kutawarkan padanya. Dia tidak membutuhkanmu, Sasuke."

Aku meraih lagi kerah bajunya. Mendorongnya ke diinding dan menghimpit lehernya dengan lenganku. Menekan lehernya ke dinding dengan sikuku. Aku yakin dengan sedikit lagi tekanan, aku bisa membuatnya melihat dunia terakhir kali. "Jangan membuatku marah, Sabaku. Kalau aku mau, kau dan keluargamu bisa runtuh dengan satu jari." Ancamku.

"Hancurkan saja. Maka kau takkan bisa melihat Hinata selamanya. Kau akan dibencinya, Sasuke. Kau takkan mampu melakukan itu padaku."

Aku mengatupkan rahang dengan kuat. Menahan amarahku untuk mengantar si merah ini pergi ke alam baka. Demi Tuhan yang entah kupercaya atau tidak, aku benar-benar ingin menghabisinya sekarang.

"Lihatlah," ia menunjuk dengan gerakan dagunya. "Apa kau bisa memberikan Hinata sebuah keluarga?"

Aku merasa gravitasi bumi berubah derajatnya. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa kakiku lengket di lantai. Aku tak bisa bergerak. Hawa gelap ini seolah menelanku. Tepat saat retinaku menangkat senyuman dan tawa Hinata bersama dengan keluarga Gaara. Hinata_ku _yang bahagia. Hinata_ku _yang terlihat labih hidup. Apakah, ini akhirnya?!

Pagi ini, kurasakan sebuah terror dalam kepalaku.

Bahwa benar, Hinata tak pernah sebahagia itu. Tak sehidup itu jika bersamaku.

Dadaku sesak.

Nafasku tersengal.

Jauh di dalam sana aku sudah mati.

***ROMEO SERIES***

.

.

_**Hinata case.**_

_**Ten days after the masquerade party.**_

.

_Hinata mematung di sana. Tubuhnya gemetar. Ada rasa takut, heran, dan juga sejumput rasa bahagia. Ia memegang benda itu dengan tangannya yang gemetaran._

_Oh, ayolah.._

_Ia sudah tahu ini akhirnya. Dan alat sialan itu bukan yang pertama di cobanya seharian ini._

_Ia menyeka keringat dingin yang meluncur turun dari pelipisnya, lalu dengan gontai duduk di closet yang ditutup sehingga bisa dijadikan tempat duduk darurat._

_Ini mengerikan!_

_Pagi yang mengerikan dalam sejarah hidupnya._

_Empat buah alat yang sama berceceran di lantai. Lengkap dengan bungkusnya yang belum sempat Hinata buang ke dalam tempat sampah di dekat pintu. Sungguh! Hinata bukanlah seorang gadis jorok. Ia bahkan sangat menjaga kebersihan._

_Menjambak rambutnya hingga kusut._

_Bagaimana dua garis merah bisa mengobrak-abrik tatanan hidupnya?!_

"_Arrrggghh," Hinata mengerang._

_._

_Dok.. Dok.. Dok._

_Di luar pintu itu, Gaara mengetuk pintu dengan nada khawatir. Hinata terdengar mengerang di dalam. Apakah terjadi sesuatu?_

"_Hinata.." panggilnya._

_Gadis itu bahkan tidak menyahut. Menambah kadar khawatir yang kian menjadi-jadi._

_._

"_Hinata.."_

_Suara Gaara kembali terdengar. Sungguh! Hinata ingin menangis. Tapi kenapa mata dan otaknya tidak biasa sinkron. Yang terjadi hanyalah Hinata di sana. Mematung, atau melamun yang pada intinya akan sama saja. Memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya kelak._

_Ia adalah pendosa!_

_Dan Tuhan mengutuknya sekarang._

_Ia bisa merasakan, mungkin di dalam sana gumpalan darah itu berdenyut. Tumbuh. Dan juga menertawai dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin hal ini bisa terjadi?_

_Mendadak kepalanya pening._

_Ia kemudian jatuh tersungkur._

_Menimbulkan bunyi gedebuk yang membuat Gaara panik, lalu segera mendobrak pintu. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menjalari bahunya. Lelaki bersurai merah itu mendapati Hinata pingsan di lantai. Dengan sigap mengangkatnya. Menggendongnya ala bridal style. Menidurkannya di ranjang apartemennya. Dan menyelimutinya._

_Menarik napas berat. Ia menelan ludah._

_Ia tahu semua akan jadi begini. Hinata tak pernah sanggup menolak Uchiha Sasuke. Ia akan terjerumus jika ia tak bisa memisahkan meteka. Biar di lihat dari sudut pandang manapun. Mereka hanya pasangan selingkuh. Sasuke hanya orang ketiga dari hubungan Hinata dan Gaara. Jadi, mungkin yang perlu ditekan bukan Hinata. Tapi Sasuke._

_Gaara mengatupkan rahangnya. Marah terhadap takdir yang terasa lucu. Hinata hamil. Ya, ia tentu saja bukan orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari test pack berserakan di lantai. Dan dua garis merah. Ya Tuhaaaannnn—_

_Gaara kesal sendiri._

_Tentu saja kejadian delapan hari lalu juga mengguncang dirinya. Ia hampir ke apartemen Uchiha dan menembak kepala si brengsek itu!_

_Tidakkah si Uchiha tahu kalau penggunaan obat tidur dalam dosis besar bisa menyebabkan tidur berkepanjangan yang bisa memicu koma?!_

…

_.._

_Hinata yang dicari-cari rupanya tidur di suite hotel Uchiha. Masih dalam keadaan lelap yang mengkhawatirkan. Dengan pakaian yang sama tapi terlihat berantakan. Dan Gaara tahu sesuatu yang besar terjadi. Sesuatu yang mengerikan._

_Karena ia tahu bibir Hinata yang bengkak. Dan juga bekas kissmark yang masih terlihat mencolok. Bagaimana mungkin manusia bisa membuat tanda begitu bar-bar. Menyala merah keunguan. Sialan Uchiha itu!_

_Hinata yang tertidur dengan rambut terurai. Yang terlihat begitu damai tapi menakutkan. Bagaimana jika kekasihnya itu tidak pernah bangun? Orang itu nyaris membunuh sahabatnya sendiri. Orang macam apa Uchiha Sasuke itu._

_Seharusnya Gaara sadar saat Sasuke tidak kembali setelah lima belas menit. Mestinya ia langsung mencari Hinata ketika pesta berakhir dan kekasihnya tidak kelihatan. Dan seharusnya ia tidak percaya kata Uchiha bahwa Hinata sudah pulang. Dan ia juga tidak seharusnya percaya kepada kebohongan itu dan lagsung pulang ke Suna untuk segera menekuri pekerjaannya lagi._

_Menggeram marah, Gaara hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati, "Arrrrggggghhhh!"_

_._

_Ia membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit karena Hinata tak kunjung sadar. Ia melihat Hinata yang rapuh. Bukan Hinata si ceria dan hangat. Tapi Hinata yang kesepian dan dingin. Putri es._

_Jika boleh ia meminta._

_Bolehkan pagi ini ditiadakan._

_Ia tak ingin mendapati pagi yang mengerikan seperti hari ini._

***ROMEO SERIES***

.

.

_Begitu Hinata sadar, Gaara langsung menghembuskan napas lega._

"_kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"_

"_Hanya lelah." Ujar Hinata pendek._

_Hinata tahu, kalau ia sudah ketahuan. Pasti lelaki ini membencinya, seperti ia membenci dirinya sendiri._

"_Hmm, kupikir ada suatu hal yang kusampaikan padamu."_

_Aku tahu, kau ingin putus. Tebak Hinata dalam hati._

"_Ayo kita menikah."_

_Mata Hinata melebar. Kaget tentu saja. Gaara-kun, tidak benci padanya? Tidak melihatnya sebagai pelacur murahan yang tidur dengan sahabatnya sendiri._

_Keheningan yang aneh merambat diam-diam. Seperti salju pertama sesudah musim gugur. Menyejukkan, membawa musim yang berbeda. Musim hati Hinata.._

"_Ibu dan saudara-saudaraku pasti akan senang kalau kita cepat menikah. Jadi, Hinata, maukah kau ikut bersamaku? Ayo kita ke Suna.." ajaknya._

_Hianta tersenyum, tanpa sadar air matanya meleleh. Ia juga ingin pergi dari sini. Ia sudah meyerah. Lagipula bukankah yang kemarin itu adalah yang terakhir. Hinata lelah menjalankan dua dunia. Jadi bisakah kali ini ia memilih Gaara dan bertahan bersamanya?_

"_Tapi," Hinata tercekat sendiri. Sudah saatnya membuat pengakuan. "Malam itu—"_

"_Aku tidak perlu mendengarnya!" potong Gaara. Pemuda itu melangkah mendekati tempat Hinata berbaring. Lalu menunduk untuk mencium kening Hinata. Dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya erat, "Bagiku, kau bersamaku. Itu cukup. Tidak ada masa lalu. Hanya sekarang dan masa depan. Jadi Hinata. Tinggalah bersamaku.." ujarnya di __**pagi ketiga**__ setelah pesta topeng._

_Hinata sadar, Gaara tak pantas ia sakiti. Dan ia terlalu malu untuk mengakui. Kalau Gaara adalah orang paling rendah hati dan juga paling lapang dada. Ia tahu pasti sakit menjadi pria itu. Mendapati tunangannya tidur dengan lalik-laki lain. Tapi masih menerimanya dan mengajaknya tinggal bersama. Hinata kadang merasa lucu. Bagaiman takdir mempermainkan mereka. Ia melihat Hiashi menjelma menjadi sosok pemuda bersurai merah._

_Ayah, apakah aku benar?_

***ROMEO SERIES***

.

Sudah dua bulan Hinata di Suna. Dua bulan ia tak bertemu Sasuke. Dan gumpalan itu, sudah berumur enam minggu. Ia melangkah ke balkon. Menikmati udara sore di kamar yang menyajikan pemandangan kota yang sibuk. Tempat ini tak jauh dari Suna Hospital dimana Gaara bekerja. Juga tidak jauh dari butik Temari-_san_. Mungkin juga hanya beberapa mil dari rumah induk keluarga Sabaku. Dan tidak jauh pula dari toko mainan milik Kankuro-_san. _Semua orang mengasihinya. Harusnya ia bahagia, kan? Tapi mengapa, ia merasa ada yang hilang? Mengapa ada sesuatu yang salah, hampa, kosong.

Hinata memijat pelipisnya. Akhir-akhir ini ia mengeluh cepat capek. Meski itu hanya membuat beberapa kukis yang biasanya menemani Gaara bekerja. Bahkan kemarin ia muntah, karena bau keju yang menyengat. Itu aneh.

Anak ini, mungkin tumbuh serupa '_dia_'. Jadi, kenapa Hinata harus merasa sakit hati? Gaara dan Hinata. Merah dan _indigo_. Dan mungkin anaknya kelak justru menjadi hitam legam seperti jelaga. Mata _azure_ dan_ almethys_, menjadi manik _onix_ yang kelam. Jadi bukankah itu mengerikan?

Bisakah ia lari?

Tidak!

Ini hukuman Tuhan.

Dan ia tak bisa menghindar lagi.

.

Pagi harinya. Gaara ngeri mendapati Hinata di lantai setelah menjalankan sift malam. Badannya panas. Demam melanda. Lebih dari itu. Hinata dalam kondisi drop, ia bisa melihat kantong mata yang menggelayut di bawah matanya yang terpejam.

Dan kekasihnya terus berguman, "_Gommenne.._"

Menyakitkan.

Setelah seharian di rawat, Hinata mulai pulih. Gaara baru saja dari ruangan Dokter Shizune untuk mengetahui perkembangan janin Hinata. Saat mata azurenya melihat bayangan hitam itu. Bayangan yang menghantui Hinata yang entah sampai kapan.

Uchiha Sasuke, bak orang kesetanan menuju ke arahya. Jadi kali ini, Gaara akan memberanikan diri. Melindungi Hinatanya sekali lagi. Yang kali ini, tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke menang.

Dan perbincangan kala itu, membuat Sasuke kalah telak. Lelaki itu terlihat kosong saat mengetahui Hinata telah punya keluarga baru.

_Bukankah, memanjakan seseorang itu sama saja dengan menjerumuskannya? Sasuke harus tahu, kalau ia tidak cukup sehat untuk bersama Hinata. Dan membiarkan ia tahu hal itu, adalah cara menyembuhkannya. Meski itu licik, kejam, atau apalah itu._

**-to be continued-**

.

.

a/n:

Haaaiiii~ saya datang lagi. Karena saya berhutang _**TRILOGI ROMEO**_, (_Stalking Romeo, Cheating Romeo, dan Stealing Romeo) _karena itu saya datang lagi. ^^V hehehe.. jangan pernah bosan ya sama Poochan. *kissu.

Stealing Romeo adalah part terakhir dari Romeo Series. Terdiri dari 3 fragment. Pertama **Morning of Terror**. Kedua **Romeo and Juliet Tale's**. terus yang ketiga adalah **The Infinity**. Jadi kemungkinan besar hanya sampai 3 chapter.

_**Tidak akan ada sekuel.**_

Mengingat karena ini fict yang komplit.

_**Sebelum membaca, saya sarankan untuk membaca part 2 dulu (cheating romeo).**_ Karena akan lebih memahami kejadiannya. Sebelumnya saya ingin menyampaikan perubahan gaya bahasa, (_if you notice_) di part 1.

Saya merasa gaya bahasa bertutur saya menjadi aneh. Itu juga pengaruh mood sebenarnya. Terus mengambil setting masa labil (Sasuke 17 dan Hinata 15 tahun). Jujur, selama ini saya belum pernah mengambil seting school day. Karena apa? Saya type orang yang gak peduli ama masa indah SMA dan hanya tenggelam dalam mengejar nilai dan juga kegiatan eksul. Saya kuper dan terlalu menonjol hingga tidak menyadari apa dan bagaimana indahnya masa SMA *curcol. Dan saya menyesal karena merasa tidak bisa menikmati masa itu sesuai dengan umur saya.

Saya mirip dengan Itachi. Seolah menanggung semua beban dunia. *Plak.

Oke, mari kita hentikan adegan tidak penting dari fanfict ini.

Saya berterima kasih untuk para senpai, reader, sesama newbie yang masih mau menasehati saya bagaimana letak kesalahan yang harus saya perbaiki.

Yosh! Terimakasih, minna~

Fict ini saya dedikasikan untuk Ayik dan Renchan. Kedua orang yang tiap hari mengubek-ubek saya untuk segera menyelesaikan TRILOGI ini. Juga untuk kawan saya Mbik Si Kambing, yang bersedia menjadi kaca dan panutan. Bahwa penulis selalu melihat ke depan, bagaimana mementingkan karya dan tidak terpacu pada jumlah reviewer. Tanpa saya sadari, saya merasa bersyukur mendapatkan berapapun review yang kalian berikan kepada saya.

Seperti yang pernah saya katakan kepada seseorang, **-ketika kita menghargai sesuatu, kita akan merasa bahagia dengan menjadi diri kita-**

_**Salam hangat selalu.**_

_**Poochan ^^V**_


	2. Chapter 2

_You don't even call me first anymore_

_When you're with me, you would only look at the sky even if a day is a second long_

_I know your mind, the distance between you and me…_

… _is going farther and wider, we're no better than strangers._

—_I'am a loner* CN BLUE—_

.

.

_Happy reading_ _minna_~

…

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara kalian?" Sakura memandang wajah Hinata dengan kening berkerut.

Hinata tersenyum, lalu menyesap teh hangat yang disediakan oleh konsultan kesehatan yang nota bene adalah sahabatnya di bangku SMA. Sahabat pertamanya, yang mungkin juga satu-satunya yang ia miliki jika Sasuke tidak dihitung. Ya, sejujurnya Hinata tak pernah mampu memasukkan Sasuke ke dalam kotak berisi sahabatnya. Sasuke berbeda. Ia tahu benar, tapi, ia tak mampu-

-ada kotak khusus untuk Sasuke, tapi ia menyangkalnya.

"Apa kau akan terus berpura-pura seolah aku tak mengetahui apapun?"

"Saku—" hinata menatap mata hijau Sakura yang menatapnya geram.

"Demi Tuhan, Hinata. Katakanlah, mengapa kau menikahi Gaara jika kau tahu kau hamil anak Sasuke dan _mencintainya_?!"

.

_**Ya, mengapa?**_

.

Hinata hampir saja mengucapkan apa yang juga di pikirkannya. Namun, wanita itu justru menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

Sakura mendengus, ia marah. Marah kepada wanita bodoh yang ada di depannya ini. "Jika ini tentang masa SMA dulu, aku sudah pernah bilang. Semua sudah berlalu." Ujar Sakura.

.

Hinata mendongak. Ia menarik napas, hanya untuk membiarkan air matanya lolos. Ia memejamkan mata, mengenang kembali segalanya dari awal.

…

..

Sakura adalah sahabatnya. Dan gadis bersurai permen kapas itu menyukai Sasuke. Singkatnya lalu mereka berpacaran, ia merasa kesepian, karena kedua sahabatnya terlihat sering berdua. Lalu menyadari satu hal, bahwa ia tidak bisa mengingkari kalau ia cemburu. Lalu datang Naruto. Yang sanggup mengalihkan dunianya dan Sasuke bukan lagi prioritasnya. Tapi lagi-lagi. Ia hanya melihat kehampaan ada ruang kosong yang terlambat ia sadari.

Lalu ia melihat kesempatan yang ada, dan mengambil Sasuke untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun, perasaan bersalah menggerogotinya. Terlebih ketika kepergok berselingkuh di belakang Naruto yang sedang bersama Sakura. Kemudian, Naruto kecewa, pergi, dan Hinata yang sadar lalu berlari untuk mengejar kebahagiaannya sendiri. Sayangnya ia tak melihat jika ada sebuah mobil melaju berkecepatan tinggi yang melaju ketika ia menyeberang. Naruto yang melihat segera berbalik dan melindunginya. Ia selamat namun mati karena menyelamatkan Hinata.

.

Pesan terakhir _pacar pertama-_nya, _"Aku mencintaimu, selalu—"_

Rasa penyesalan itu menyakitkan. Dan lebih sakit jika ia terus mengulangnya.

…

..

.

Bersama dengan Sasuke hanya akan mengulang-ulang segala kesalahan di masa lalunya. Jadi inilah pilihan satu-satunya yang Hinata pikir bisa _dipilih_. Bahwa menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari Sasuke adalah pilihan yang paling masuk akal. Karena ia yakin, dengan menjauh akan membuatnya merasa tenang. Tidak perlu takut akan segala hal yang mungkin akan membuatnya tenggelam dalam luka lama.

"Jika ini menyangkut Naruto—"

"Berhenti!" potong Hinata. "Aku bukan gadis dungu, Sakura."

.

Sakura menyipitkan mata, enggan untuk mendengarkan meskipun harus.

"Bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan keberadaan Ino jika aku bersamanya, ha?" Hinata mendongak, menatap warna jamrud milik sahabatnya yang berambut merah muda. Menatapnya dengan rasa kesal dan juga _cemburu_.

.

Sakura menarik napas. "Sampai kapan kalian akan menjadi orang bodoh, he?! Dia menerima Ino karena kau lebih dulu yang bertunangan dengan Gaara!"

Hinata tersenyum pahit, "Aku bukan kekasihnya. Jadi inilah balasanku untuknya!"

"Tsk!" Sakura berdecak gusar, "Jangan bilang itu strategimu untuk diakui olehnya."

"Ya!"

"Kalian sama-sama gila!" Sakura geregetan.

.

Hinata menunduk, "Romeo dan Juliet. Aku benci jika aku hanya menjadi Juliet yang menunggu Romeo datang sebelum kematianku. Aku benci hanya menjadi miliknya atas dasar nafsu. Aku benci ia datang jika dunia tak mengakuinya. Aku benci.." Hinata terisak, "Menjadi orang yang terlalu dekat hingga ia tak pernah tahu sakitnya ditinggalkan."

"Hinata.."

.

Hinata bangkit dari tempat duduknya, tidak menghiraukan panggilan Sakura.

"Hinata!" suara Sakura meninggi.

Wanita bersurai indigo itu menghentikan langkah, meski ia menoleh, tapi tubuhnya enggan berbalik. "**Ini harga diriku yang terakhir Sakura. Bukan aku yang harus berjuang untuknya. Tapi biarkan ia menentukan apa yang bisa ia **_**perjuangkan**_** untukku.**"

"Dia sedang _sakit_, apakah kau mengerti?" Sakura mengharapkan Hinata mengampuni Sasuke.

"Apakah jika ia sehat, ia akan _memilihku_?"

.

.

Sakura mematung. Matanya menatap Hinata sendu.

"Jika ia sehat, apakah ia bisa memilihku tanpa memandang dirimu, Ino atau wanita manapun di luar sana? Apakah ia akan bercinta denganku dan mengabaikan aku adalah sahabatnya?"

"Cukup Hinata! Jangan siksa dirimu dengan pertanyaan konyol macam itu!"

.

"Aku hanya bertanya sebagai wanita, Sakura. Ia belum bisa membedakan mana cinta dan kebutuhan. Dan aku bukan keduanya!"

Sakura memandang Hinata dengan raut muka prihatin.

.

Wanita Hyuuga itu mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi. Ia lelah.

Lelah menjadi Juliet yang merana karena menunggu Romeonya.

.

.

.

**STEALING ROMEO**

**(3rd part for the trilogy)**

**Story by: Pororo90**

**All chara's belong Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: AU/OOC/Typo/Gajeness **

Rated M

**DLDR!**

**Fragmen 2: Romeo - Juliet's tale.**

**You've been warned!**

…

..

.

Sasuke mengasingkan diri ke Maldives. Menata hatinya yang kacau balau karena Hinata. Ia tak pernah mengira Hinata akan meninggalkannya. Tidak setelah semua hal yang mereka lalui bersama. Ia menarik napas lelah, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi malas di balkon belakang hotelnya. Menikmati matahari tenggelam kesukaan Hinata lalu justru berakhir dengan meremas rambut panjangnya yang berantakan.

Sungguh, ia hanya butuh suasana kondusif untuk menata hati dan memulihkan diri. Tapi bagaimana cara ia bisa pulih jikalau _obatnya _ tertinggal di Suna. Di dalam dekapan keluarga Sabaku. Ia tak yakin luka ini bakal sembuh. Rasa sakitnya justru makin _mengakar_. Kesepian dan juga perasaan diabaikan membuatnya kehilangan jati diri.

Ia bahkan tidak peduli bagaimana tamparan Ino saat tahu ialah yang merencanakan _penghilangan _Hinata ketika pesta topeng. Ia tidak patah hati ketika Ino dengan air mata dan kemarahannya meminta putus. Ia tak hilang harapan saat keluarga Yamanaka dan Namikaze memutuskan hubungan kerja. Baginya semua kerugian materi bisa dicari. Kehilangan _image_ di mata publik bisa dibangun kembali, tapi tak ada dalam kamus masa depannya _kehilangan _Hinata.

Tubuh Sasuke masih berada di atas kursi malas yang menghadap ke pantai. Ia butuh ketenangan. Butuh udara yang sempat terenggut darinya.

...

"Kau bersembunyi di sini sementara kekasihmu menyiapkan pernikahan, tch. Betapa menyedihkannya dirimu."

Obito Uchiha, si muka parut menatapnya dengan mata yang masih utuh sebelah. Paman jauhnya yang memiliki marga yang sama itu mengejeknya dengan memberikan senyum sumbing yang sama sekali tidak keren.

Obito hanya lelaki cacat wajah yang memiliki real estat besar. Ia adalah Uchiha kaya yang tidak berkeinginan menikah tapi memiliki satu anak angkat.

Dan Sasuke adalah keluarga sahnya yang paling jauh sekaligus paling murni.

Sasuke berdecak kesal saat orang tua itu datang merecoki hidupnya, sama saat seperti pria itu tiba-tiba _memperingatkannya_ tentang Hinata yang tiba-tiba menerima pinangan Sabaku.

"Lihat aku." Obito memandang hamparan laut lepas. "Aku menyesal. Karena tak pernah mengucapkan kata cinta bahkan ketika ia _masih_ ada di sisiku. Tak pernah memperjuangkannya karena tahu betapa ia mencintaiku. Aku terlalu percaya diri bahwa ia akan kembali kepadaku.."

Sasuke merasa dirinya ditampar.

.

"Ketika ia memutuskan untuk menerima tunangan yang dipilihkan orang tuanya, aku hanya menjadi pecundang yang sok tegar dengan melepas ia pergi. _Tapi diam-diam mengatur strategi agar dia meninggalkan tunangannya_. Berharap dialah yang mengejarku seperti sebelumnya. Tapi sifat tamak yang diwariskan Uchiha hanya membuahkan sifat egois yang merugikan. Aku melarikan dia di detik terakhir. Mengabaikan tatapan terluka semua orang. Lalu mobil kami tergelincir. Dia terjebak didalam mobil sementara aku berhasil keluar dan berusaha menolongnya."

Sasuke menelan salifa yang berubah menjadi gumpalan duri.

"Aku baru tahu kalau dia hamil anakku saat outopsi berlangsung. Luka di wajahku akibat kecelakaan itu bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan rasa kehilangan dan penyesalan di dalam hatiku. Hingga hari ini aku menyesal telah mengabaikan perasaan Rin. Dan aku hanya puas ketika orang lain yang mengaku suaminya membawa jasadnya pergi dari jangkauanku."

Kami terdiam,

"Luka di wajahku tidak ingin kuperbaiki. Setidaknya setiap kali aku bercermin aku akan _selalu_ ingat rasa sakit ini, ini adalah caraku menebus dosa padanya. Sekarang tinggal sebuah pertanyaan, apakah dia pantas kau perjuangkan? Apakah kau mau memohon untuknya. Itu jelas adalah pilihanmu sendiri. Kau tahu, kadang kehamilan membuat orang lebih sensitif, lebih peka, lebih egois dan bahkan lebih pencemburu. Perhatianmu adalah sebuah kewajiban ah- tidak. Sebuah perintah. Dan kau tidak memahami perintah itu Sasuke!"

.

Sasuke menggeram, "Dia sendiri yang memilih pergi."

"Itu karena dia hamil! Apa kau tak pernah baca jika wanita hamil itu moodnya seperti _roller_ _coaster_?!"

.

Suara Sasuke tercekat, "Kau tahu Hinata hamil?"

Obito Uchiha tertawa sumbang. "Ini bukan _pertama_ kalinya ia hamil anakmu."

Sasuke merasa udara di sekitarnya menghilang. Ada perasaan marah ketika tahu berita ini.

"Ia pernah hamil tapi keguguran, tepat saat kepergianmu ke luar negri. Saat ia ingin mengabarkan kepadamu, kau sudah bersama dengan gadis yanga lainnya lagi. Menurutmu apa lelaki **berengsek** seperti kau pantas untuk dipilih?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Sasuke mencengkeram kerah Obito. Gusar atas semua informasi bertubi yang menyudutkannya.

Lelaki tua itu terkekeh, menatap mata Sasuke sendu. "Karena aku melihat diriku dalam dirimu. Jadi aku menitipkan sebuah takdir yang berbeda dari yang kumiliki. Hanya kau Uchiha yang tersisa selain aku. Apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu menderita sepertiku?"

Cengkeraman di leher Obito mengendur, "Jika kau tak mau menekuk lututmu demi egonya yang mungkin saja bawaan bayimu, kau akan kehilangan dia selamanya. Percayalah!"

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?!" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya, lalu dengan gusar mengusap kasar wajahnya yang tampak mengerikan dengan tampang kuyu, kantong mata, serta jambang yang belum dicukur.

"Kau bisa menculik dia di keramaian seperti yang kau lalukan pada pestanya Ino. Atau kau akan memperkosanya lagi seperti yang kau lakukan malam itu hanya untuk menunjukkan seberapa kuatnya kau megikatnya dengan takdirmu. Berharap egomu yang setinggi Kilimanjaro itu terpuaskan. Titik masalahnya adalah tergantung tekadmu sebesar apa? Bukankah kalian ini sepasang idiot yang tidak bisa bermain dengan yang lain?"

"Jika dia menolak?"

"Menurutmu dia hamil atas kemauannya sendiri?! Bukankah kau tak peduli ia mau atau tidak hamil anakmu. Kenapa kau repot memikirkan perasaannya?"

Sasuke menatap sebelah mata Obito yang masih berfungsi,

"Kita tidak pernah menyadari, bahwa para iblis selalu lebih mengerti jalan pikiran para malaikat. Karena mereka diciptakan dengan tangan yang sama. Tapi diberi tugas yang berbeda." Obito kembali meracau. Lalu terkekeh sumbang, "Hei Romeo, jemputlah Julietmu kembali."

******Romeo Series******

.

.

.

Ketika kakinya menginjak kota Suna yang berbau gurun, ia memang sengaja mengikuti kekasihnya itu pergi.

Mobil putih milik keluarga Sabaku berbelok ke sebuah klinik kecil yang tampak familiar di matanya.

Duduk di meja kemudi dengan gusar ia mencengkeram stir mobilnya kuat-kuat. Ada kepingan ingatan yang menyakitkan pada masa lalunya yang tak ingin ia hadapi sekarang.

Tentang kesalahan yang berputar-putar dalam benaknya seperti angin puting beliung. Ia merasa begitu terasing. Kenangan penghianatannya terhadap Sakura menghantam ingatannya dan nyaris membuatnya meninju kaca depan mobilnya.

Bertemu dengan Sakura sekarang adalah kenyataan yang paling dihindarinya. Tapi ia tahu masa depannya di mulai dari sini.

_'Tergantung seberapa kuat tekadmu.' _

Jadi Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghadapi apapun di luar sana. Meski itu akan menyakitinya, setidaknya ia akan merebut kembali _keluarganya_.

Sesuatu yang pantas dan sepadan dengan apa yang ia raih sekarang.

.

.

Langkah kakinya menuntunya kepada sebuah bilik kecil kusam yang tak pernah ingin dia singgahi bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun.

Ia mengetuk pintu dengan perasaan takut yang ia sembunyikan di balik rahangnya yang terkatup. Sekilas ia memang kelihatan marah. Tapi sesungguhnya ia takut. Takut pada takdir yang tak pernah berpihak padanya.

Ketika pintu terbuka, jantungnya berdenyut nyeri.

"Hai Sasuke. Lama tak berjumpa-"

******Romeo Series******

.

.

Mereka duduk berhadapan. Dan Sasuke mencengkeram pinggiran kursi. Sakura Haruno tampak tenang dan juga dewasa. Wanita yang pernah menjadi pacar pertamanya itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Tak ada dendam dan juga guratan emosi. Padahal jika ia menengok ke belakang, ia yakin seharusnya ada luka yang tertinggal dan membuat jarak diantara keduanya.

.

Sasuke mendesah, "Ijinkan aku membawa Hinata."

"Tidak." Sakura tidak akan membiarkan sahabatnya dilukai oleh Sasuke lagi meski ia tahu penolakannya ini tidak akan mempan.

"Ada anakku di sana. Dan aku tidak akan mengizinkan siapapun selain aku yang akan dipanggilnya sebagai Ayah."

.

"Kau dan keegoisanmu." Gigi Sakura gemerutuk.

"Ckck, bukan aku yang egois. Lihatlah Hinata. Ia bahkan mencampakkan aku. Aku hampir gila kehilangan dia dan dia justru memilih Sabaku. Kau pikir siapa yang menderita. Kau tahu aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya."

.

"Dia masih mengingat Naruto." Suara Sakura berdesis. "Dia mengingat setiap hal yang harus ia _bereskan_ karena permainan kalian."

.

Deg!

.

Sasuke merasa jantungnya sakit, dalam hening ruangan praktek Sakura, lelaki itu tersesat lagi dalam labirin.

.

"Menurutku, bukan hanya kau saja yang sakit selama ini. Hinata juga."

.

Sasuke menekan kuat-kuat gumpalan tangannya di atas lutut.

.

"Publik telah menghakiminya sebagai perempuan egois. Tapi pernahkah kau berpikir jika ia juga korban? Ia memilih Sabaku bukan tanpa pertimbangan. Kau yang tak pernah menegaskan eksistensi macam apa yang kalian hadapi. Dia ingin sebuah tempat permanen yang tak pernah bisa kau tawarkan."

.

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya, "Eksistensi macam apa?! Bahkan dia hamil anakku. Bukankah semua jelas. Aku bahkan menginginkan dia sebagai ibu untuk anak-anakku! Kurang jelas apa ha?!"

"Dia bukan binatang peliharaan, Sasuke!" Sakura merendahkan intonasi bicaranya. Ia marah lada dua orang idiot yang tak pernah belajar pada sejarah kelam kehidupan mereka sendiri. "Dia merasa menjadi pelacurmu karena kau tak pernah menjadikan dia kekasihmu!"

.

.

Sasuke terkesiap. Tak siap atas tuduhan itu. Demi Tuhan yang enggan diakuinya, jelas-jelas itu tidak benar! Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya secara tak sadar.

.

"Apa kau pikir ia baik-baik saja setelah kau menidurinya berulang-ulang. Mana ada sahabat yang meniduri kawannya sampai hamil, ha?!"

.

.

Sasuke megap-megap, "Kupikir dia mengerti.. Kami bersama sekian lama, dia paham aku. Kupikir dia tahu kalau aku takkan bisa hidup tanpa dirinya."

"Ckck.. Hinata adalah pengamat. Kau pikir apa yang ia lihat sama seperti yang kau rasakan. Dia tak mampu membaca pikiranmu. Dia hanya mengimbangimu. Bukan pembaca pikiran!"

.

"Saku, aku-"

.

.

"Diam dan dengarkan!" Potong Sakura, "_**Kami para wanita selalu dicemaskan dengan kata-kata**_. Kami selalu takut apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang. Ia mendengar semua bisik-bisik yang dialamatkan padanya karena affairnya denganmu. Ia menghormati Naruto. Dan menghormati kenangan di mana ia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang dicintai lelaki itu sampai mati. Kau pikir beban mental itu sanggup dihadapi sendirian? Dan ia masih menghormatimu sebagai pribadi yang menjadi sandarannya ketika ayahnya meninggal. Tapi jangan perlakukan dia seperti sebuah _benda_ _pusaka_ jika kau tahu kaulah yang merusaknya. Menurutmu bagaimana perasaannnya saat kau tidur dengannya lalu keesokan harinya kau meninggalkannya sendirian?! Dia telah melewatkan menangis seorang diri tanpa kau. Jadi katakan padanya. Bahwa kau mencintainya sampai ingin mati. Dan kau menyesal membuatnya berjuang menjaga reputasimu. Memohonlah agar anakmu dan dia mau kembali."

Sasuke merasa kepalanya berdenyut. Tapi aneh ya dadanya telah lega. Selama ini ia buta pada segala kenyataan akan Hinata. Ia hanya mementingkan dirinya tanpa mau melihat sekitarnya.

Hinata telah melindunginya. Dan kini saatnya ia yang melindungi Hinata.

"Perjuangan besar itu selalu berbuah manis. Sobat."

******Romeo Series******

.

.

Melihat Hinata begitu dekat selalu menimbulkan kenyamanan tersendiri di benaknya. Seperti perasaan nyaman yang pas. Orang yang tepat di tempat yang tepat.

Ia masih mematung di tempatnya, di depan pintu kamara Sakura yang digunakan Hinata untuk istirahat sejenak setelah konversasi Hinata yang menguras emosi bersama Sakura tadi pagi.

Wanita itu tampak kurus. Lingkar matanya yang hitam membuat dada Sasuke berdenyut. Ada rasa sakit saat tahu jika Hinata juga menderita karenanya.

Apakah wanita yang ia cintai makan dengan baik. Apakah ia muntah. Apakah anaknya yang bergelung di dalam perut perempuan Hyuuga itu menyusahkan. Apa keduanya merasa sakit. Pertanyaan itu menghantamnya bertubi-tubi dan nyaris membuatnya takut dan lari tunggang-langgang. Ia sadar ia memiliki masalah kejiwaan. Tapi bukan saatnya ia berlindung pada kenyataan itu dan berusaha keluar dari cangkang kenyamanannya.

Sudah saatnya ia menjadi lelaki. Bukan cowok yang cinta mati pada Hinata. Tapi lelaki yang mampu mengayomi keluarganya.

Keluarga yang sempurna.

.

.

.

Ia melangkah dengan keyakinan teguh. Duduk di tepian ranjang dan membelai sayang surai indigo yamg begitu lembut di tangannya. Betapa ia merindukan wanita ini. Betapa udara menjadi sesak karena keharuan akan pertemuan keduanya.

Matanya memanas. Ia benci menangis. Tapi demi Hinata ia rela menjadi manusia menyedihkan.

Ia menyesal karena hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Dan menyerah di saat yang tak tepat. Kali ini, ia akan mencoba mempertaruhkan semuanya. Untuk Hinatanya.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, mencium dengan gerakan yang begitu lembut dan penuh keintiman. Mencium pelipis Hinata dengan sayang. Ada rasa hormat di dalamnya. Dan Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri untuk ikut rebah bersama sang pujaan hati di kasur sempit itu.

...

...

.

Ia terbangun dan merasa gelisah ketika Hinata tak lagi di sampingnya. Dalam pandangannya yang kabur ia berlari kesetanan keluar dari kamar dan menabrak Sakura di lorong.

Ia melihat Hinata yang hendak masuk dalam sedan putih yang dengan setia terparkir di depa klinik.

Tak ingin menyiakan kesempatan, Sasuke segera meraih tangan Hinata yang sudah masuk ke kursi belakang dan bersiap menutup mobilnya.

Namun rangan Sasuke menyelinap, menahan pintu agar tidak tertutup. Hinata terkesiap. Apalagi dengan gerakan yang kuat Sasuke mencengkeram tangan dan memaksa wanita yang dalam hitungan hari akan menjadi bagian dari Sabaku.

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melepasmu kali ini atau lain kali. Aku tidak mengizinkan kau berada di manapun kecuali bersamaku."

.

PLAK!

.

Satu tamparan keras membuat pipi Uchiha itu memerah. Tapi Sasuke justru memberikan senyum lembut yang tak bisa dimengerti oleh Hinata.

.

"Kau boleh menamparku atau mencekikku karena segala hal berat yang kau hadapi. Tapi jangan pernah meninggalkan aku atas alasan apapun. Berjanjilah Hinata."

Hinata menelan ludah susah payah. Benci menjadi galau akibat bertemu Sasuke.

.

Ia melihat Sasuke menekuk lututnya di tanah. "Aku memohon kepadamu. Kali ini aku akan berjuang. Aku tidak akan lari dan meninggalkanmu sendiri."

Hinata diam,

"Ayo kita lari. Di mana hanya kau dan aku di dalamnya. Tanpa masa lalu.."

.

.

Hinata merasa tubuhnya limbung. Dengan sigap Sasuke menggendongnya dan menaruh Hinata ke mobilnya sendiri tanpa mengindahkan teriakan sopir pribadi keluarga Sabaku yang berteriak-teriak.

Sasuke melarikan kendaraannya sebelum Sabaku menyadari ia mencuri tunangannya. Ia akan membawa Hinata ke tempat yang di mana tak seorangpun menemukan mereka. Dan membangun masa depan tanpa ada tatapan menghakimi.

Sasuke merasa aneh ketika tangan Hinata menuju roda kemudi.

"Maaf-" Hinata menangis.

.

Sasuke mengernyit heran, tak mengerti hal yang terjadi sekarang. "Untuk apa?" Ia menatap Hiantanya dengan sorot mata sendu dan rasa sakit yang tak bisa ia jabarkan.

Dalam hatinya meronta memohon Hinata untuk tidak mengucapkan satu katapun yang dapat mematahkan hatinya lagi.

.

"Untuk tidak bisa kembali padamu." Hinata menarik stir ke kanan.

Sasuke tak dapat memprediksi gerakan itu lebih cepat. Mobil itu berdecit dan serta-merta berbelok ke lajur kanan. Sayangnya sebuah truk terlalu dekat dengan jaraknya. Mereka bertabrakan lalu mobil yang ditumpangi sepasang Romeo dan Juliet terguling.

Menghantam marka jalan lalu terseret beberapa meter dengan posisi terbalik. Rasanya begitu cepat dan seperti mimpi.

Rasa nyeri di punggung dan wajahnya yang menghantam _savety_ _bag_ membuat kepalanya pening. Ada pecahan kaca yang melukai pelipisnya. Tangannya berdarah, dan kakinya begitu kebas seolah mati rasa.

Ia lihat Hinata terikat kencang seatbeltnya. Sundress berwarna kuningnya jadi merah. Ia melihat Hinata yang masih bernapas tersengal. Ia mengusap air mata yang tak sengaja turun di pipinya. Kepalanya juga berdenyut menyakitkan. Bau anyir menyeruak di udara. Ada ketakutan saat semua yang ia miliki, Hinata-nya dan juga anak yang bergelung manis di perut orang yang ia kasihi akan mati akibat kecerobohan mengemudinya.

.

Ketakutan itu terasa nyata. Sangat nyata ketika ia tak melihat Hinata tersayangnya diam tak bergerak. Ia berusaha bergerak cepat. Ia menarik paksa seatbeltnya sendiri. Lalu menjangkau Hinata yang berlumuran darah. Kesadaran ketika Hinata mati membuatnya kalut. Ia takut. Dengan sisa kesadaran yang masih tersisa dia berteriak.

.

"Jangan tinggalkan-" Sasuke mengelus pipi Hinata yang ternoda cairan merah. "Tetap di sisiku." Ia merintih. Memohon Hinatanya tetap ada.

"Tolong." Suaranya serak. Parau akibat dadanya yang terasa sempit karena menahan air mata berlomba untuk turun.

.

.

"Hinata." Ia memanggilnya dengan penuh rasa sayang yang pilu. Setelah sekian lama, ia baru pertama kali ini ia memanggil Hinata semesra itu.

"Jangan!" Sasuke mengerang frustasi. Tangannya gemetaran membelai rambut Hinata yang basah dan berbau anyir.

.

Sakit menjalar di perutnya, lalu dadanya tersengal-sengal. "Jangan tinggalkan aku." Sasuke memohon di sela tangisnya dan kepala yang begitu nyeri seperti di godam.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sasuke merangkak menuju arah Hinata. Dan memeluk tubuh basah itu erat-erat.

.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Sasuke merasakan dadanya terbakar. Perutnya mual bukan main saat bau anyir itu mampir lagi di hidungnya.

Ia memeluk Hinatanya erat-erat. Seolah menyembunyikannya dari malaikat maut yang akan segera datang.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sasuke berbisik mesra di telinga Hinata. Dan selubung putih merenggut kesadarannya.

******Tbc******

..

.

A/n:

Hai..

Udah lama banget ya aku nelantarin fict ini. Selain karena aku udah nggak ngetik lewat kompi ato lepi, aku terserang WB saudara-saudara.

Aku juga berniat menonaktifkan akun ini. Tapi kupikir kok kesannya nggak tahu diri banget. Aku punya banyak teman di sini. Aku mulai punya style nulis juga di sini. Aku belajar banyak hal juga di sini. Di dunia biru yang keren. Opsi meninggalkan FFn terdengar seperti malin kundang yang lupa kepada ibunya (?)

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan apa yang sudah kumulai. Biar jadi author yang nggak lari dari tanggung jawab.

Terus dukung aku ya, :)

Kalian ngrasa nggak sih kalau gaya bahasaku berubah lagi? Semoga itu nggak mengganggu kalian membaca ceritaku.

Aku takut fellnya Sasuke nggak nyampe. Apalagi di bagian akhir.

Tapi ini belum berakhir. Simpan harapanmu oke. Salurkan harapan anda di kotak riview. Kikikikkk..

Chapter depan adalah fragmen terakhir; judulnya **The Infinity.**

**Yang kemungkinan besar akan dipublish sekitar hari Sabtu.**

**Saya akan menemani reader tachi sekalian bermalam minggu *nariHula.**

**(Nb; jika bukan Sabtu ini brarti Sabtu depannya lagi yak :)**

*tolong tagih saya jika saya (pura-pura) lupa. Oke. (y)

Sincerly

Poo


	3. Chapter 3

.

_Thanks to reader_ sekalian yang masih menunggu dengan sabar cerita ini.

For my beloved grup. Dan tiga serangkai kembang semanggi (aku-mbik-ayik). Ayo kita berkarya lagi.

.

Buat yang ngripiu chapter kemarin,

.

_**ana, **_melli_**, name gita adit, **_kaila Wu,  82**, **_**Noorzha**_**, **hinahime7**, **_**theeeneji**_**, **yuka**, **_**yuka**_** (lagi), **ZeZorena**, **_**AP**_**. **_**Hatake**_**, **kwon**, **_**Meimajasi**_**, **ndaquila**, **_**hyuuga**_ _**ashikawa**_**, **Ade854**, **_**eL**_**, **Guest**, **_**yuni**_**, **arisa u**, **_**tara**_**, **my moon**, **_**Vampire**__**Uchiha**_**, **LulukMinamCullen**, **_**chan**_**, **mia po**, **_**sushimakipark**_**, **tomeisan**, **_**reza juliana desu**_**, **SASUHINAGAA**, **_**hinataholic**_**, **onyx dark blue**, **_**D'mbik**_**, **Babyniz 137**, ****, **suli hime**, **_**Yeparadise**_**, **kecoaidup2**, **_**Blackpaper**_**, **triwik97**, **_**Virgo Shaka Mia**_**, **onyxlavender23**, **_**del**_**, **dilas7697**, **_**Nurul851**_**, **keiKo-buu98**, **_**Irene**_ _**Fresia**__**Akina**_**, **lavender**, **_**Ethernal**_ _**Dream**__**Chowz**_**, **ookami-yan**, **_**namika ashara**_**, **Sasuhinalemonxx**, **_**Aiko H**_**, **

Yang belum kesebut karena Ffn sedang error, saya minta maaf.

Dan para silent reader sekalian.

Terimakasih.

* * *

.

.

Selamat membaca-

.

.

"Kakak-" anak lelaki kecil berusia enam tahun itu berbicara sambil memandangi langit-langit kamar mereka yang ditempeli stiker bintang yang dapat menyala dalam gelap.

"Hm?" Si anak lelaki lain tidur tengkurap di ranjang berbeda.

"Kakak tidak akan meninggalkan aku kan?" Takut-takut anak lelaki bersurai hitam kebiruan itu bergumam lagi, sambil menoleh ke arah anikinya yang kini sudah berguling ke kanan, hingga tidur terlentang.

"Kau ngomong apa sih?" Si kakak, bergumam tidak suka, lalu menyalakan lampu tidur berbentuk pesawat luar angkasa.

Setelah terang menjalar dan menerangi kamar yang didominasi oleh warna biru dengan wallpaper galaksi bimasakti itu, si Kakak yang berambut merah memilih untuk mengambil kacamatanya di atas nakas yang membatasi tempat tidur keduanya.

"Aku takut-" Hiroaki merapatkan selimutnya.

Akihiro melihat adik kembar non identiknya bingung, "Nani?"

.

"Mereka bilang kita berbeda-" Hiro menatap mata kakaknya yang berwarna hijau terang. Berbeda dengan manik hitam yang ia miliki.

.

"Aaahhh..." Aki menguap, "Jangan dengarkan mereka." Katanya lalu kembali berbaring.

"Kakek parut bilang DnA kita berbeda." Hiro mulai merasa matanya panas.

.

Aki kemudian terduduk. Matanya menatap pintu kamar mereka. "Abaikan saja." Ujarnya kesal. "Jangan dengarkan siapapun. Cukup dengarkan saja Papa."

.

Tapi Hiro masih menangis, "Apa papa akan sayang padaku kalau kita berbeda? Kalau aku bukan anaknya?" Isaknya lirih.

Aki menyingkap selimutnya, lalu berjalan pelan ke arah ranjang sang adik kembar dan kemudian bergabung untuk tidur bersama. Dia kemudian memeluk si adik lelaki yang lahir berselang dua menit darinya.

.

Lalu menepuk punggungnya dengan sayang. "Papa adalah papa kita. Itu berarti dia papamu. Dan hal itu adalah kenyataan. Kau hanya perlu mempercayainya."

Si adik mengangguk di sela pelukan mereka. Aki menepuk-nepuk punggung adiknya hingga Hiro tertidur. Lalu menyusul tak lama kemudian.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari. Gaara yang berdiri di balik pintu mematung. Matanya basah.

.

.

* * *

**STEALING ROMEO**

**(3rd part for the trilogy)**

**Story by: Pororo90**

**All chara's belong Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: AU/OOC/Typo/Gajeness **

Rated M

**DLDR!**

**Fragmen 3. Infinity**

**You've been warned!**

.

* * *

(Hiro POV)

.

Orang bilang,

Kasih anak sepanjang galah.

Kasih ibu sepanjang jalan.

.

Aku tidak memiliki ibu. Dia pergi sesaat setelah melahirkan kami. Jadi aku akan meralat peribahasa itu,

.

Kasih anak sepanjang galah.

Dan kasih papa sepanjang jalan.

.

Sayangnya lagi, ayahku, maksudku- ayahku yang sebenarnya tidak ada. Dia tidak pernah bangun juga bahkan setelah ibuku meninggal.

.

Mereka bilang aku anak Uchiha Sasuke. Seharusnya aku bernama Uchiha Hiroaki. Tapi aku dilahirkan bersama dengan Sabaku no Akihiro. Jadi aku adalah Sabaku no Hiroaki.

.

Merasa bingung ya?

Nama kami memang kebalik kok. Supaya lebih mudah diingat saja.

Kakak adalah Aki.

Aku adalah Hiro.

Kami adalah Akihiro-atau-Hiroaki.

.

Kami kembar.

Dilahirkan prematur oleh satu orang perempuan. Ibu kami, Hinata Hyuuga, melahirkan anak kembar prematur karena kecelakaan.

.

Kata papa, kami adalah keajaiban Tuhan.

.

Karena kami lahir dengan kasus satu diantara tiga belas ribu kelahiran kembar. Sebut saja kami kembar non identik dengan kelainan DnA.

.

Kakak adalah anak kandung papa. Sedangkan aku memiliki donor sperma berbeda. Katanya aku milik Uchiha Sasuke.

.

Aku tidak mengenal pria bernama Uchiha itu. Tidak sempat lebih tepatnya. Pria itu koma berkepanjangan. Kata papa, Sasuke Uchiha dipindahkan perawatannya di New York, sebuah kota yang jauh dari Suna.

.

Papa menceritakan semuanya karena kakek parut itu datang menemui kami dan membuat kakak marah dan aku yang menangis.

.

Aku cengeng.

Tapi aku selalu punya kakak yang sayang padaku. Tidak peduli jika kami berasal dari sperma yang berbeda.

.

"Sudah siap, Hiro-chan?" Papa muncul dari balik pintu. Membawa koper kami.

Aku mengangguk, "Uh-hn."

Papa tersenyum, "Ayo turun, Aki sudah menunggu di bawah."

Aku melangkah menuju papa. Kali ini, kami akan mengunjungi Uchiha Sasuke.

.

*****RS*****

.

(Aki POV)

.

Bagiku, yang selalu berada di samping Hiro, aku selalu menjadi kakak untuknya. Dia adalah adikku. Seseorang yang akan kulindungi. Karena itu, aku tidak menyukai kenyataan itu. Kenyataan kalau Hiro bukan adikku.

.

Mereka boleh saja bilang kami berbeda ayah atau apapun. Tapi kami lahir dari ibu yang sama, dan kami berbagi papa yang sama. Itu sudah cukup. Selamanya kami adalah saudara, dan aku tidak suka ide papa yang mengajak kami ke New York.

Untuk apa? Untuk mengembalikan Hiro?

Ide itu konyol sekali.

.

Lagipula, jika ke New York semua juga tidak akan berubah. Tapi aku berusaha mengerti permintaan Papa. Jadi aku ikut saja, ketika Papa dengan rencananya mengajak kami semua ke New York.

.

Seperti sekarang, kami yang menikmati penerbangan pertama kami ke luar negeri dengan pesawat terbang.

.

Di sampingku, Hiro tampak gusar dan meremas terus boneka kura-kuranya. Aku memberikan tanganku untuk dipegang. Kami berpandangan sejenak, lalu dia memegang tanganku dan berusaha untuk memejamkan mata dan tidur.

Melihat adikku sudah tidur, aku ikut memejamkan mata. Sebelum aku jatuh terlelap, sepertinya Papa memberikan kami selimut yang hangat.

Kami, tidur dengan berpegangan tangan. Saling memberikan kekuatan dan dukungan.

.

*****RS*****

.

_**The same day **_

_**In that insident.**_

.

.

Suara ambulan berdengung nyaring. Gaara berlarian di koridor. Rambutnya basah oleh keringat.

.

Rasanya aneh. Ada kepingan yang hilang yang terasa mengganjal di benaknya. Terlebih ketika pagi itu Hinata dengan senyumnya yang lebih lebar dari biasanya mengantarnya ke pintu depan, lalu mencium pipinya lama.

"Hati-hati ya." Bisik Hinata mesra, sambil mengusap dada Gaara hanya untuk merapikan kemeja lelaki bersurai merah itu.

Dan Gaara yang bodoh hanya mengumam tidak jelas kemudian mengacak rambut rapi tunangannya. Dan mengecup sebentar pelipis Hinata dan segera masuk mobil dan segera kembali bekerja.

.

Gaara menarik napas berat ketika tiba di rumah sakit. Jujur saja, ide menunda pernikahan hingga anaknya lahir adalah suatu kesiaan. Toh sama saja. Asal Hinata mau menikah dengannya anak itu bakal menjadi anaknya juga. Pun jikalau itu benih Sasuke, ia yakin pasti akan menerimanya.

.

Menunda hanya akan membuat Uchiha itu bisa melancarkan serangan. Meski kini batang hidung orang itu tak lagi muncul, bukan berarti lelaki Uchiha itu bakal menyerah.

.

Jujur saja, Gaara tak sepercaya diri itu. Apalagi Uchiha bukanlah keluarga biasa.

.

Ibarat pohon, Uchiha adalah pohon beringin. Selalu kokoh, berkesan adikuasa, tak terjangkau, dan punya kesan magis.

.

Pun juga dengan Sasuke. Sahabat dengan peringkat bintang lima itu akan merebut Hinata jika dia lengah. Dan itu membuatnya gusar setengah mati.

.

Gaara tidak bodoh. Ada kemungkinan itu adalah anaknya juga. Sebelum ke pesta Ino, ia dan Hinata memang habis-habisan. Dan tanpa pengaman.

.

Dan itu juga atas kesepakatan berdua. Atau lebih tepatnya rengekannya agar Hinata membuktikan diri agar rumor yang dia dengar tentang jalinan asmara terlarang wanita itu dengan sang sahabat adalah dusta yang dihembuskan pihak yang iri.

.

Tapi hatinya teremas setiap kali melihat Sasuke yang menatap Hinata seperti sebuah permata langka. Pria itu dengan tatapannya akan membunuh siapapun. Tapi ia mengabaikan perasaan canggung karena intimidasi Sasuke berbulan-bulan lamanya. Dan berhasil mengikat Hinata dalam pertunangannya.

.

Sebuah pesan masuk;

Anata. Aku mau ke tempat Sakura.

Sender; HinataSabaku

.

Gaara menarik napas. Berusaha meredakan kegusarannya sendiri.

To; HinataSabaku

Jangan lupa membawa Izumo. Aku tak mau kau menyetir sendirian. Ingat bahwa si kembar sudah besar.

.

Gaara baru hendak menekuri kasus kanker pada salah seorang pasien anak-anaknya saat ponselnya bergetar di kantong jasnya.

Iya. Aku mencintaimu.

Jangan lupa kosongkan jadwalmu besok.

Kita akan melihat si kembar.

Sender; HinataSabaku.

.

Tapi entah mengapa kalimat pertama Hinata justru membuat hatinya sakit. Ia tahu dengan benar bahwa wanita itu sedang berbohong.

.

Meski Gaara tahu itu jauh sebelum ia mengikatkan diri dengan wanita itu. Tapi rasanya selalu sakit. Bahkan dengan kebohongan indah itu saja ia merasa dadanya nyeri.

.

Sudah enam bulan lebih tiga minggu. Dia sudah melewati dua trisemester masa kehamilan Hinata yang diliputi banyak drama. Dan semua drama itu berkaitan dengan satu nama Uchiha.

.

Gaara benci, Gaara muak. Tapi selalu tak berdaya. Selamanya ia akan menjadi pemuja Hinata tanpa mau tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

.

Ia melirik hasil _ultra_ _sonography_ milik Hinata yang ia pajang di sebuah pigura kecil hadiah dari Sekimaru, seorang bocah dengan kelainan katup jantung. Lalu mengelus permukaannya lembut, "Nak.. jaga mama ya." Lirihnya.

.

Tiba-tiba ketukan membuyarkan imajinasinya. Seorang suster membuka pintu, dengan wajah pucat ia berbicara terbata-bata.

"A-ano, dokter Gaara. Sekimaru-"

Tidak perlu orang canggih yang tahu maksud yang terkandung dalam ucapan panik itu. Gaara langsung menyambar stetoskop. Melupakan pigura, berkas dari _obgyn_ tentang Hinata dan juga ponsel yang masih tergeletak di atas meja.

*****RS*****

.

Kita tidak bisa memilih takdir. Begitupun kita tidak bisa memilih akan jatuh cinta pada siapa.

.

Begitupun Gaara. Mengabaikan semua fakta dan juga rumor tentang persahabatan Hinata dan juga Sasuke yang dibumbui segudang intrik dan juga skandal, ia telah jatuh hati. Meski ia tahu ke arah mana hati Hinata akan berpaling.

.

Dan takdir itu serasa mencekik lehernya ketika ia harus diberitahu kalau anak dan calon istrinya sekarat setelah mengalami kecelakaan hebat.

.

Tangannya gemetaran ketika ia tiba di UGD dan harus melihat Hinata bersimbah darah. Dadanya ditekan kuat oleh dokter Kabuto, lalu pria itu melakukan CPR sekali lagi. Peralatan medis berderak di sekitarnya, tapi Gaara mematung di sudut ruangan.

.

Pandangan matanya kosong, darah surut dari wajahnya. Jantungnya baru saja dicabut dari tempatnya.

.

_Apa yang baru saja terjadi?_

.

Di sudut lain seorang pria juga tergolek sama mengenaskannya. Keduanya mengalami kecelakaan yang sama. Dan itu menghantam segala kesadarannya.

.

"Tuan." Sopir keluarga Sabaku menunduk dalam-dalam karena menyesal sebab telah gagal melindungi Hinata.

.

Gaara terhuyung menjauhi ruang UGD karena tak pernah kuat melihat Hinata. Ia duduk di bangku sendirian. Menyesali banyak hal. Ia ingin menyingkirkan Sasuke sejauh mungkin, tapi tidak dengan kenyataan bahwa Hinata berbohong kepadanya dan memilih pergi bersama lelaki itu. Jika dia tak dibesarkan dengan keluarga besar utuh yang menjunjung tinggi norma dan kehormatan maka sejak dulu mungkin Gaara akan jauh lebih egois dari Sasuke.

.

Ia mendesah. Berharap ini semua cepat berlalu. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar, lalu memantapkan hatinya untuk kembali, bukan saatnya ia bertindak sebagai lelaki yang ditinggalkan kekasihnya. Tapi sebagai seorang dokter profesional yang sedang menyelamatkan nyawa manusia.

.

*****RS*****

.

"Ada yang harus kita diskusikan," ujar Dokter Kabuto selaku dokter umum, "Mungkin akan banyak dokter yang terlibat dengan istrimu."

Gaara mengangguk mengerti,

"Kita perlu Dr. Hidan untuk pembedahan. Dr. Tsunade untuk persalinannya. Dan juga Dokter Kiba untuk syaraf pasca operasi. Namun begitu aku menyarankan kau menemui Dokter Tenten untuk kau tahu-"

Gaara mengangguk, ia juga butuh psikolog agar tetap waras dengan semua kegilaan ini. Namun sebelum ia menemui salah satu dokter kejiwaan dalam rumah sakit Suna itu, ia menandatangani dulu surat kuasa untuk memudahkan segala tindakan medis untuk Hinata.

...

..

.

"Ini kasus yang amat langka dokter Sabaku." Tsunade, _obgyn_ senior yang menangani proses kelahiran dua bayi kembarnya terlihat sama gusarnya.

Gaara masih larut dalam kesedihannya sendiri.

"Kau harus kuat." Ujar Tsunade sambil ikut memandang ke arah dua bayi berlainan jenis rambut yang lahir prematur dan terpaksa harus berada inkubator sampai cukup kuat untuk bertahan di luar.

"Istrimu sangat hebat karena masih berusaha hidup demi kedua anak itu. Namun begitu pendarahan hebat di kepalanya dan juga persalinan ini, sudah tidak akan membuatnya bertahan lagi. Kau tahu, dia seperti menunggu sesuatu, atau seseorang. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kita mulai mengikhaskannya meski itu sulit."

.

******RS******

.

Ini seperti kisah yang dulu. Sama ketika mereka bilang, secara fisik, Hinata sudah mati.

Gaara mengambil napas dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan. Tangannya yang telanjang tak terbalut sarung tangan tampak terasa dingin dan kaku. Sudah hampir tujuh tahun berlalu tapi segala hal seperti baru kemarin di jalaninya. Masih dengan rasa sakit akibat kehilangan yang sama, atau kesepian yang sama.

.

Waktu telah mengubah segalanya. Ia bukan lagi pria lajang yang menipu dirinya sendiri bahwa Hinata mencintainya seorang. Ada lelaki lain yang dicintai Hinata sama sepertinya. Bukan hanya Sasuke, tapi juga Aki dan Hiro.

.

Ia telah berdamai dengan hatinya sendiri selama tujuh tahun. Dan ia telah berhasil membebaskan dirinya dari perasaan benci dan cemburu. Gaara tak ingin mengakhiri hidupnya dengan kebencian. Kebencian hanya akan membuatnya picik dan juga kehilangan kebahagiaan. Ia belajar hal itu dari kedua putranya yang kini berada di ruangan Sasuke.

.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Obito terlihat tua dan juga kesepian. Ada gurat lelah di matanya. Ia telah menanggung beban berat demi seorang Sasuke.

Gaara memilih mengikuti orang itu tanpa kata. Mereka berjalan pelan dengan Obito yang kini memakai kursi roda.

.

Ada barisan kata yang terangkai tapi tak dapat disuarakan. Baik oleh Obito maupun Gaara. Keduanya lebih memilih keheningan menjadi kawan, dan membiarkan suara angin musim gugur yang merontokkan daun-daun.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Sabaku."

Gaara diam demi menghormati lelaki tua itu.

"Segala hal yang telah kau lakukan, tidak akan sebanding dengan semua kata yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu."

Ada helaan napas lelah dan sedih dari keduanya.

"Terimakasih..." ujar Obito tercekat, ada getaran kesedihan sekaligus suara tangis yang tertahan.

Gaara mengusap pelan pundak lelaki yang duduk di kursi roda yang ia dorong. Mereka tak bertatapan. Hanya dua pria yang tampak menikmati gugurnya daun-daun maple di sekitar rumah sakit. Meski tanpa kata, Gaara telah menyalurkan semua maaf dan juga simpatinya pada lelaki tua itu.

"Aku mengajarkan dia untuk merebut kebahagiaanmu. Tapi kau mengajarkan aku untuk tulus mencintai sesuatu. Karena itu, itu hukuman bagi kami, para Uchiha yang tamak akan segala kuasa."

.

"Tidak." Gaara mengeluarkan suaranya setelah sekian lama tak berkata apapun, "Kita tahu, segala hal adalah milik Tuhan, dan akan kembali kepadaNya."

Obito memejamkan matanya,

"Kematian, jodoh, dan kehidupan adalah takdir yang tak bisa kita tentukan. Saya telah mengerti hal itu. Kita akan berhenti di titik ini untuk saling menyalahkan, atau menguatkan. Semuanya tergantung pada sikap dan kelapangan hati kita. Apakah kita mampu memafkan diri kita sendiri dan berjuang kembali. Atau kita memilih untuk menyimpan kebencian dan rasa sakit itu hingga kita terbelenggu."

.

Tiada kata yang terucap beberapa waktu kemudian.

.

"Sudah tujuh tahun dia tidur. Kata mereka dia sudah mati tanpa bantuan peralatan medis itu. Tampaknya aku hanya memperpanjang penderitaannya. Aku orang bodoh, kan?"

.

Gaara menggeleng meski Obito tak melihat, "Anda hanya orang tua rapuh yang tak ingin kehilangan anaknya. Dan saya bisa mengerti itu, Uchiha-san."

"Tanpa selang oksigen, tanpa semua kabel itu, Sasuke akan mati. Kalau dia mati, apakah cerita ini akan berakhir begitu saja?"

.

Gaara memutar kursi roda Obito hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Lalu dengan kesopanan yang ia pelajari semenjak belia, ia berjongkok di hadapan dengan lelaki tua itu. "Semua cerita selalu memiliki akhir," ujar Gaara bijak, "Hanya saja, tidak semua cerita itu menjadi bagian yang indah. Menerima segala bentuk kepahitan adalah sebuah keindahan juga kan? Kita harus berhenti memandang satu titik dan melihat semuanya dengan cara berbeda untuk menemukan keindahan versi kita sendiri."

.

Obito memandang mata Sabaku no Gaara yang tampak tulus. Ada kesedihan sekaligus ketegaran dalam binar mata hijau itu. Ada nyala semangat yang tak dimiliki oleh Uchiha itu. Dan itu membuatnya bersyukur Hiro di asuh oleh seorang Gaara.

"Mungkin kita harus mengikhlaskannya."

Gaara menganggukkan kepala.

.

*****RS*****

.

"Aki, Hiro. Berikan salam kalian pada paman Sasuke."

"Hallo paman..." keduanya kompak.

Gaara tersenyum bangga, lalu melihat mesian kardiograff yang terlihat mengalami pelonjakan grafik sebentar, seolah menyapa balik.

"Hiro-chan. Paman Sasuke adalah ayah kandungmu. Perkenalkan dirimu dengan baik." Pinta Gaara lembut, nadanya membujuk.

.

Hiro menatap ragu ayahnya, tapi melihat mata Gaara yang sedih membuat Hiro menyerah dan memulai perkenalan. Meski ia kurang paham apa yang terjadi, kenapa lelaki seperti Uchiha Sasuke itu hanya tidur di ranjang dengan semua selang dan juga kabel-kabel itu.

"Hallo, Ayah. Aku adalah Hiroaki. Kata Papa aku lahir di musim gugur sama seperti kakakku Akihiro." Hiro menarik napas, "Walau aku tak memahami apapun, aku berharap ayah bisa mendengarku." Ujar anak itu tulus.

"Umurku tujuh tahun sekarang. Aku anak yang baik kok. Aku sangat sayang Papa dan kakak. Meski kata orang kami berbeda ayah, kak Aki sangat sayang padaku. Papa juga. Papa nggak akan membedakan aku dan kak Aki. Bahkan kadang aku lebih dimanja dibandingkan kakak."

Gaara tersenyum, sebelah tangannya merangkul Aki, dan sebelahnya mengacak rambut Hiro.

"Aku tidak akan mengeluhkan apapun. Tapi aku ingin terus bersama kakak dan Papa. Jadi bolehkah? Aku tetap bersama mereka?"

.

Obito menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis, tapi air mata jatuh ke pipinya tanpa pria tua itu sadari. Sedangkan Sasuke yang telah lama kehilangan responnya tiba-tiba sudut mata kanannya basah.

.

Ada gerakan kecil seperti dada Sasuke yang tampak mengembang, seperti saat ingin mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Apakah ini pertanda Sasuke akan bangun? Gaara terus mengamati dengan seksama.

.

"Mungkin kalau Ayah bangun, aku akan bilang pada Papa untuk mengantarku ke sini lagi. Lalu kita akan bermain bersama. Ku harap Ayah suka bermain lego."

Ada helaan napas pendek yang terlihat samar dari tubuh Sasuke. Dalam diam, Gaara berdo'a tulus agar lelaki itu sadar dari tidur panjangnya.

"Tapi kalau Ayah masih lelah tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menunggu. Ayah tidak perlu khawatir. Ada Papa, kak Aki dan _kakek_ _parut_ yang menjagaku. Jadi kalau Ayah lelah. Ayah boleh beristirahat. Aku janji akan menjadi anak baik."

.

Segulir air mata jauh dari pelupuk Sasuke. Lalu helaan napas panjang diikuti dengan garis lurus tampak di layar monitor.

.

Lelaki itu sudah ikhlas. Bila dia tak bisa memiliki semua hal dalam hidupnya. Jadi Sasuke Uchiha sudah menyerah kalah, pada harapan kecil putranya untuk hidup dengan orang yang disayangi oleh anak itu. Dia, sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Meneruskan darah keluarga dengan wanita yang dicintainya sampai mati.

...

..

.

Gaara merengkuh tubuh Aki dan Hiro dalam pelukannya saat petugas medis berhamburan di dalam ruangan. Semua suara memudar, hanya ada keheningan yang menyayat kalbu.

.

"Pukul delapan belas lebih lima menit," Dokter melihat jam tangannya, "Uchiha Sasuke telah meninggal." Dokter mengabarkan berita dukanya.

.

Obito menangis dalam diam. Dan Aki yang merangkul Hiro yang menangis tersedu di pelukan sang Papa.

...

..

Di dalam sebuah cinta

Terdapat bahasa

Yang mengalun indah

Mengisi jiwa...

.

Merindukan kisah

Kita berdua

.

Yang tak pernah bisa

Akan terlupa

.

Bila rindu ini

Masih milikmu

.

Kuhadirkan sebuah

Tanya untukmu

.

Harus brapa lama

Aku menunggumu...

Aku menunggumu

_(*Crisye ft Peterpan)_

.

.

_**Previous time.**_

.

_Gaara menarik napas. Menutup matanya perlahan, menguatkan hati._

_Berbisik lirih._

_"Hinata, sayangku... aku tahu kau mendengarku." Gaara menepuk dadanya yang tiba-tiba merasa begitu sesak dan matanya yang berair. Ia menahan isakannya, mencoba bicara meski suaranya menyedihkan. "Si kembar sudah lahir. Yang lebih tua bernama Aki, si musim gugur. Dan adiknya bernama Hiro si pembawa berkah."_

_"Aku akan menjaga Aki dan Hiro. Mereka akan baik-baik saja." Gara mendekatkan punggung tangannya sendiri untuk digigit, hanya untuk meredam segala luka hati. Juga kepahitan. Agar isakannya teredam hingga Hinata takkan mampu mendengarnya._

_"Aku akan membesarkan mereka dengan cinta dan keberanian." Gaara berbisik, dan membiarkan luka di hatinya itu menganga. Air matanya meluncur turun._

_Ia percaya, ia takkan sanggup menahannya lagi kali ini. "Aki mirip sepertiku. Berambut merah dengan iris hijau memikat. Yang katamu seperti oase di gurun" Gaara membiarkan bibirnya mengecup mesra pelipis Hinata yang dibalut perban. "Hiro-" Gaara menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Mirip Sasuke-san."_

_Tanpa disadari Gaara, jemari telunjuk Hinata berkedut. Gerakannya begitu samar, hingga Gaara tak melihatnya._

_"Tsunade-san bilang, mereka kembar non identik dengan kelainan DnA." Gaara menelan ludah susah payah. Tentu saja kenyataan itu sudah diantisipasinya. Jauh.. jauh hari. "Kau tahu kan, __**heteropaternal**__**superfecundation**__*"_

_Gaara menatap Hinatanya dengan pandangan sendu. _

_Ia merasa bersalah karena pernah menganggap Hinata hanya mencintai Sasuke dan hanya mau mengandung anak lelaki itu. _

_Tapi semakin Gaara berpikir, bahwa mereka semua anak Sasuke, ia justru tak ingin melepas Hinata._

_Sekarang setiap ia melihat Aki, ia justru merasa semakin sedih. Hinata pun, ternyata melahirkan anaknya. Menjadi bukti bahwa Hinata mencintainya sama besar seperti Sasuke._

_._

_"Hiro anak yang kuat Hinata. Ia akan menjadi adik sempurna untuk Aki. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi." Gaara menggigit kembali punggung tangannya. Karena ia tak mungkin membiarkan Hinata mendengar isakan pilunya._

_Dengan mata terpejam, Hinata meneteskan air mata._

_Jadi Gaara mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan hati-hati. Lalu berujar lirih. "Kalau kau lelah. Kau boleh menyerah. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menderita lebih lama lagi."_

_Tidak ada reaksi apapun selain bunyi alat kardiograf di samping ranjang._

_"Hinata aku mencintaimu. Terimakasih... terimakasih telah datang dalam hidupku."_

_Ada yang meleleh di mata Hinata yang terpejam._

_Lalu alat pengukur detak jantung itu berhenti menampilkan kurva dan hanya memberikan sebuah garis lurus dengan dengung yang menyakitkan telinga dan hatinya._

_Hari itu, tepat dua belas jam Hinata melahirkan Aki dan Hiro dengan operasi caesar, perempuan tercinta dari Sabaku no Gaara telah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya._

.

*****End*****

.

*)_** Heteropaternal superfecundation**_. Di mana kasus bayi lahir kembar berbeda DnA karena berbeda sperm donor-nya. Hal ini dikarenakan dalam periode masa subur terjadi dua pembuahan dengan sperma berbeda. Mengingat sperma dapat tetap hidup di dalam rahim selama delapan hari.

Apakah kasus itu benar-benar ada? Ya. Dan hanya sedikit manusia di dunia yang mengalaminya.

.

A/n:

Okey-Dokey.

Saya tahu. Saya ini pantasnya dicemplungin ke kawah Kelud.

Pertama karena saya tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan dengan sadis menelantarkan semua cerita saya.

Bah!

Saya kayak siluman aja.

Belum kelar fict ini, eh sayanya ngilang. Trus kembali bawa fict baru. Tambah-tambah utang pula.

Jujur nih ya-

Dari hati yang pualing dalem. Saya agak jenuh dengan aktifitas menulis dan juga dumay.

Saya sering kebawa suasana jadi poochan dan lupa siapa saya sebenarnya. Dunia nyata dan imaji jadi sering ketuker.

Contohnya ketika dipanggil "Lih-" saya enggak noleh.

Trus dipanggil, "Poo-" saya baru nengok.

Kesannya kok saya jadi mahluk nggak nyata gitu. Trus saya nyoba nih tanpa sosmed yang nggak ada poochannya.

Matiin whatsapp, matiin fb, trus hp-nya ilang pula.

Jadi saya beneran jadi real Galih Wira gitu.

Keterusan.

Ampe 1th.

Lama-lama saya jadi orang lain lagi. *smirk.

.

Eniwei.

Balik lagi tentang fict romeo series.

Jujur saja-

The infinty tadinya nggak saya tamatin begini. Apalagi ini adalah fict pamungkas dari serialnya romeo series.

Saya bahkan membuat tiga ending berbeda.

*) Pertama saya buat cerita Hiro Uchiha di masa depan. Ketemu cewek (saya bayangin anaknya Shikamaru) yang nggak suka ama cowok yang hobi pindah2 sekolah karena ngikuti ortunya dinas.

Jadi genrenya bakalan rada komedi gitu.

Ceritanya Hiro lebih milih ikut kakeknya (Obito) dan ninggalin keluarga besarnya (Sasuke-Hinata) yang udah kawin lari dan menetap di New York.

Disitu ada flash back dikit adegan romeo-juliet tale, yang isinya sebenarnya Hinata dan Sasuke nggak beneran kecelakaan itu hanya rumor yang disebarkan oleh orang-orangnya Uchiha biar si Gaara nggak nyariin Hinata lagi. Hinata berganti nama jadi Sunny Harper dan Sasuke menjadi Alexander Harper. Si Hiro itu di aktenya ditulis Hero Harper, gitu.

Trus ada adegan Hiro ini mau ngajak si cewek ketemuan ma ortunya. Tapi Hironya gamang, soalnya kan dirumahnya si Hiro ini jadi korban bulliying.

Adiknya buanyak.

Dia ada sepuluh bersaudara. ( dengan catatan ada dua adiknya yang lahir kembar) Tiap dua tahun sekali ibunya beranak. Dan dia nggak mau menjaga adik bayinya terus menerus.

Intinya, jatuhnya komedi.

Tapi nggak kepake.

Pertama, itu hanya akan meracuni keindahan fict ini. Harus ada harmoni, sinkronisasi antara fict ini dan seri yang lainnya.

*) Kedua, saya tetap melanjutkan atmosfir darknya Romeo-Juliet Tale. Dicritaiinlah si Hinata dan Sasuke yang dalam posisi syakaratul maut. Dan Gaaralah yang menjadi penanggung jawab Hinata (kan Hinatanya ga punya keluarga, dan Gaara adalah tunangannya.) Yang shock berat denger kabar calon anak pass away, ama calon bininya kolaps.

Jadi saya bikin Hinatanya keguguran, Si Sasukenya makin bersalah banget. Apalagi Hinatanya masih koma.

Ceritanya Gaara nggak terima si Sasukenya masih bisa slamet trus cuma kena gegar otak. Sementara Hinata harus tidur untuk waktu yang gak ditentukan.

Nah disini saya make pov Gaara ma Sasu. Bisa dibilang Si Sasuke balik lagi ke masa suramnya. Dia kena Self injury, (penyakit kejiwaan yang mengakibatkan seseorang melukai dirinya sendiri karena merasa bersalah/insecure)

Trus Gaaranya yang harus beresin masalah Hinata dan Sasuke.

Nah-nah.

Jatuhnya berat banget deh.

Sampe ditengah ketikan guenya nyerah-

Kepala gue nyut-nyutan.

Gue belum bisa ke taraf sadis kaya gitu. Kalo Miyazaki Rully Bee-sih bisa aja. Apa Saerusa, atau Shiorinsan gitu.

Gue gak mau ribet ah.

Cukup 1 fic aja yang bikin gue pusing (a/b)

*)Akhirnya fict ini yang keluar. Udah pas deh ama tema infinity (tak terhingga) soalnya ini fict Family-nya dapet.

Mungkin reader-san punya pendapat yang nggak seirama denngan saya. Ya maklum kan satu fict nggak bisa memuaskan rasa penasarannya reader tachi sekalian. Tapi saya nggak mau maksa ah-

Dikiranya saya nanti kena star syndrome. Haha-

Saya menghilang bukan karena sok, seperti yang dituduhkan beberapa orang. Saya menghilang karena saya kehilangan daya magis saya dalam membuat fict.

Seorang penulis bisa saja melejit kaya roket, dan saya justru terjun payung tanpa parasut. Fict saya di tahun ini hambar semua. Nggak ada ruhnya. Kalo ngliat fict saya di awal saya masuk ffn tiba-tiba saya malu sendiri.

Makanya saya berniat belajar nulis dulu, sambil baca fict-fict kece dari author yang mulai bermunculan.

Kalo saya tetap memaksa nulis, jadilah fict tanpa ruh (produk gagal yang terlanjur tersebar akibat kekilafan saya sebut saja CS, CoY, HK)

Saya tipe orang yang mematok standar untuk fict saya. Harus beda. Harus memorable. Kalo bisa sih jadi tema yang mengingatkan pembaca sama siapa yang buat.

Egois? Idealis?

May be-

Karena saya nggak suka jadi follower kalo kita punya imajinasi yang bikin kita jadi trendsetter. Kaya jargonnya Ffn, _unleash_ _your_ _imagination_. Hahahaha...

Kalo saya punya waktu luang, saya akan membuat penyempurnaan dari tiga fict gagal itu. Tentunya setelah semua hutang saya beres.

Eh-

Do'ain saya juga ya.

Tahun ini saya makin rajin, makin teliti nggak banyak typo.

Oh iya-

REVIEW YA.

Soalnya ini rangkaian Romeo series yang terakhir :)

cao-

Poochan yang baru.


End file.
